


At The Top Of The World

by Leni



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming Operations is more difficult than she'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Top Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fanfic Bake Off](http://fanfic_bakeoff.livejournal.com).

Nikita often wonders what the former Operations saw when he looked over his domain. Did he think of them as statistics, their chance of survival depending on their success percentages? No. Paul would have known their names, kept himself briefed about their strengths and weaknesses, probably smirked when each new recruit realized that their skill level would be permanently pitted against their dispensability, that if the situation called for it, the former would barely be a blip in the decision to send him to die.

Nikita knows Paul's feelings, because no matter how heartless he was, to think of the operatives as numbers in a equation, to try to build a barrier between the choices made as Operations and the lives they affected, is madness.

She's learned that, and often wishes for a escape clause.

This thought makes her smirk, wonder whether Paul would mock her for it. Probably not. He would give her a superior stare, aware that she is letting her feelings gain ground where they should be forbidden, and remand her to Madeline for proper chastising.

 _"Come sit, Nikita," Madeline entreats, her back turned as she tends to the row of bonsai in the back wall. The manicured trees stand perfect and silent, non-judgmental as Nikita walks to the seat assigned to her._

In this world of her own creation, Nikita often misses their shades of gray. Ever since their deaths, the righteous path has become undistinguishable. How to know right from wrong, when there's nobody left to mark the way, nobody's orders to follow or avoid?

For a moment, just a moment, Nikita closes her eyes.

 _"I can't do this," she confesses._

"Of course you can." Madeline snips another cumbersome branch. "It's what we raised you to be."

Often, too often, Nikita wants to believe that.

 

The End  
03/02/11


End file.
